


She didn't know.

by Lamb200345567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Introspection, Qrow feels bad for punching the kid, Set after Volume 6 Ch 4, also Qrow might have a drinking problem, although he doesnt feel bad for punching Oz, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamb200345567/pseuds/Lamb200345567
Summary: Qrow has a little introspection after the new information.





	She didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! this is my first time writing anything (for anything but English) and also my first time for posting on Ao3!  
> woohoo! hope you like it!

“Don’t lie to him, Ruby. We’re better than that”  
After he said that statement, he drank from his flask, mainly to forget about analysing the new rush of information in his head.

It didn’t work.  
  
His mind, whilst a bit foggy from how much he drank in just one go, still raced with thoughts, analysing the fact that we’ve been fighting an un-winnable war against an immortal person who helped wipe out humanity. Which, now that he was focusing on it, the world of remnant makes a lot more sense on it being called that instead of just some asshole who couldn’t think of a name like he’d thought, and also the world is gonna be Destroyed?! _And_ the moon was killed by the gods great, to know what happened there, but an immortal! How could He not... how could he not tell anyone? This vital piece of information! How could he stand to tell everyone in his inner circle that Salem was ‘Queen of the Grimm’ and that if we stopped her we could basically wipe out most of the Grimm, but she's unstoppable, un-killable! An un-winnable war and he... he sent Summer out to kill her KNOWING SHE WAS IMMORTAL. That's when the realisation hit him.  
Summer died for nothing.   
She died. For nothing. 

He took another drink. The thoughts now weren’t on the information.   
They were on Summer.   
  
—————————Flashback—————————   
  
He remembered that mission well much to his chagrin, the mission was to find out where Salem was hiding her forces and, if undetected, take her and her leftover forces out. So soon after the threat of a new War between Vacuo and Vale, Oz sent out his best and brightest to find Salem and end her, as Oz was sure that she had something to do with the attacks and threats. Oz sent himself and her, the best: Summer. They found a fortress, heavily armed with Grimm but seemingly no people. If he could remember his geography correctly, then it was near the exact middle ground between Vacuo and Vale, with it being to the added bonus of being near the sea between them. The perfect spot to illustrate a war between the two kingdoms. When they went beyond the outer gate they found strange inky black pools surrounding the castle, seemingly where the town would have been, and from which apparently a lot of Grimm immerged as he and Summer found out. They had fought off the closer ones, whilst moving toward the castle, when a very strange dark red and purple glow emitting, and seemingly breaking the castle. That was when Summer told him to ‘Keep the Grimm away from the castle! Ill stop her myself, just one look into these eyes and she’ll go mad I swear! Just stay outside! I don’t want to blind you again, okay?’

—————————Flashback End————————— 

after he shook away those memories he took another drink.

the only thought racing through his head now was  
‘Did she know? when she took that mission did she know?’

He.. he didn’t know how to ask oz that question right now seeing as he’s retreated into Oscars mind and he may have just punched him and well yeah…  
but now that that thought was on his mind he couldn’t get it out. he needed to know.

gods he wishes he could forget.

he took another drink.

he didn’t forget.

the question was plaguing his mind now, the only thought now.

‘Did she know?'

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I didn't really know how to end it but I guess I'm happy with it so far?  
> also, also I Headcanon that Qrow blamed himself for Summers death bc of his bad luck but now he's like 'did she know?' if she did why would she go she had 2 kids to go back to why would she say yes? if she didn't know why the F didn't Ozpin tell her did he just sacrifice her for no reason why would he do that? the main question he's asking himself is 'why?' and also the flashback bit i should've changed it so that instead it was on mount Glenn but tbh I kinda just forgot.... this is an Au now OK?!


End file.
